Südlich von Hetero
by Ruffy
Summary: Wenn man sich mal genau umsieht sieht man möglicherweise etwas, was man gar nicht sehen sollte.. ZorroxSanji
1. Kapitel: Spanner, und die die es sein wo

**1.Kapitel: Spanner, und die die es sein wollen**

//Ich darf niemandem erzählen was ich dort gesehen habe - sowas gehört sich nicht...//

dachte Nami noch mehr oder weniger geschockt über das was sie gesehen hatte - sie konnte es gar nicht glauben, dass das wirklich so gekommen war..

"Z-Zorro... - Das ist nicht richtig!" "Was denkst du wie egal mir das ist?" "mbl.."

Nami ging nun lieber wieder, zu lauschen war nicht fair, weswegen sie zurück zu den anderen ging die an Deck faulenzten... oder eher gesagt mit ihren Angelegenheiten beschäftigt waren. Weswegen Nami nochmals den Kurs nachsah, ob er auch stimmte - ja er stimmte. Lysop war mal wieder dabei zu erfinden, Nico las gemütlich, Chopper bewunderte Sanji und Ruffy ... ja wo war er eigentlich? Doch nicht etwa auf dem Weg in die Kombüse?! "He Ruffy!" ...

"Und was wird es heute zum Nachtisch geben Herr. Koch?" bei diesen Worten drückte er Sanji gegen die Theke der Küche "Ich schätze es wird nichts besonderes sein.." "Ach nein?" dabei klang Zorro beleidigt. "Nun... wie man es sie-" danei konnte er bereits nichtsmehr sagen.

"He, Ruffy! Du kannst gerade nicht in die Kombüse.." sie hielt Ruffy davon ab die Kombüse zu betreten "Warum nicht? Ich hab hunger.." "Sanji ist grad am Kochen, und da darfst du da nicht rein!" "Aaahhh..." Ruffy sah sie daraufhin fragend an "Er hat sich wohl wieder verbrannt- haha..." sie nahm Ruffy mit, der sich wunderte seitwann Sanji sowas passierte..

"Aber was ist wenn ... sie uns erwischen?!" brach es keuchend aus Sanji hervor. "Dann werden wir uns eine Ausrede einfallen lassen.." darauf gab er im wieder einen Zungenkuss, den der Koch lüsternd erwiederte.

//Sie sollten sich beeilen sonst kommt Ruffy noch..// dieser saß hungrig dort und war drauf und dran heimlich nach etwas zu Essen suchen zu gehen. Warum verbot Nami ihm das auch? Er war doch Kapitän! Das bedeutete doch ein gewisses recht auf Regelmäßige Mahlzeiten.. er machte sich nun heimlich auf zur Kombüse, und wollte gerade die Türe öffnen als...

Ruffy fand Sanji kochend vor, dass seine Wangen gerötet waren fiehl ihm in seinem Hunger gar nicht erst auf und er blieb ungeduldig wartend bei Sanji, bis er zum Tischdecken und die anderen hohlen angewiesen wurde. Sie aßen gut gelaunt wie immer alle zusammen. Auch Nami benahm sich einfach wie immer, auch wenn das relativ schwer verdaulich war - Sanji der Weiberheld liebte einen Mann ... schon komisch.

Später...

sie hatten mittlerweile an Land angelegt, Sanji gab vor, dass es ihm nicht gut ginge und Zorro sagte er muss unbedingt seine Schwerter pflegen. Kurz nachdem die anderen gegangen waren um sich dieses Ödland anzusehen, lag Sanji bereits über Zorro auf dem Bett, während sie sich wieder leidenschaftlich am küssen waren. "Wir haben nun viel Zeit Herr. Koch.." darauf küsste Zorro ihn erneut..

Nami war jedoch nun heimlich dageblieben - sie konnte nicht anders als das sehen zu wollen, diese zwei Streithähne in einem Bett ... in ihrem Bett! Von daher also..

Es war ein ungewohnter Anblick die beiden sich leidenschaftlich küssend und halb nackt aufeinanderliegen zu sehen .. Zorro lag nun auf Sanji und hielt ihn fest, während dieser sich an ihm hochzog um seinen Zungenkuss erwiedern zu können, er hielt nebenbei noch seine glimmende Zigarette in der Hand //Wehe die fällt auf mein Bett..// Sanjis Hemd war ganz aufgeknüpft aber das kümmerte Zorro momentan gar nicht der sich nur für das Gesicht seines Gegenüber interessierte. Momentan beherrschten sich die beiden, im glauben alleine zu sein, garnicht leise zu sein.

Nami sah dem amüsiert zu sie bemerkten sie überhauptnicht (abgesehen davon, dass sie sowieso an der Türe stand..). Jedoch fing sie sich - das war sie Zorro schon so treffend sagte nicht richtig, deswegen ging sie nun wieder und überließ die beiden nur sich selbst.

Nami vergaß die Geschichte während des eigengeleiteten Rundgangs über das Ödland, wie lange der Lockport hier brauchen würde war nicht klar. Aber hier ließ es sich jedenfalls leben. "Seit wann das wohl so ist.." "Seid wann was so ist?" "Seid Zorro und Sanji.. WAHHHH" "Schrei doch nicht so!" "Man steigt nicht im fremder Leute Betten!" protestierte Nami an Ruffy gewand. "Ich habe Sanji gesucht" "Äh .. und?"

"Er scheint sich mächtig die Finger verbrannt zu haben" meinte Ruffy nachdenklich dreinsehend. "Wie meinen?" fragte sie nun extrem verdutzt dreinsehend - "Äh nein halt das will ich gar nicht wissen.." Ruffy sah weiter so drein "Er ist doch sonst nicht so" . "Ich werde ihn mal darauf ansprechen Ruffy.." dabei stand sie auf und zog sich an.

"Das ist nicht fair!" "Dann beschwer dich doch.." Zorro war dabei Sanji auf den Esstisch zu pressen während er ihn mit seinem Schwert bedrohte, was ihm jedoch gar nichts ausmachte. "Du weißt, dass ich eigentlich genau jetzt Frühstück vorbereiten muss.." "Ist mir nicht unbekannt Smutje" Sanji griff sich nun an Zorros Ohrringe, was diesem natürlich nicht passte, aber dagegen konnte er sich genausowenig wehren wie Sanji, mittendrin in diesem Konkurrenzkampf versanken die beiden wieder in solch einem Kuss. Sanji streichelte über die drei goldenen Ohrringe in seiner Hand während er sich nicht hochbeugen konnte aufgrund der Klinge.

Ruffy stand währendessen nur vor der Kombüsentür und hörte alles mit. //...//

Nami hatte sich hingelegt und war dabei gemütlich in einem ihrer inzwischen vielen Büchern zu lesen, sie hatte auf Ruffy aufzupassen momentan in gedanken bei dem Lockport und der nächsten Insel völlig vergessen.

Ruffy kam nun zur Türe reingekracht "Nami!" Nami schreckte nun auf "Erschreck mich nicht so!" .. "Was ist den?"

"Das war eine gute Idee hierherzukommen.." "Da stimme ich dir kommentarlos zu.." schmachtete der unter ihm liegende Zorro, obwohl der der über ihm lag mit einer Pistole bewaffnet war, und er selbst dabei war ihm die Hose zu öffnen. "Das ist doch auch dein erstes Mal oder nicht? Hast du dir bei dem Gedanken feste vorgenommen bewaffnet zu sein?" "Ich denke doch - ja.." meinte Sanji während Zorro ihn an seiner Krawatte zu sich runterzog. Um diesen erneut so intensiv küssen zu können, während er ihn immernoch mit der Pistole bedrohte..

Nami saß auf dem Schiff, sie war bereits shoppen gewesen und hatte nur etwa 1/4 ihres Geldes ausgegeben, Sanji war einkaufen und Zorro war mit Lysop in eine Kneipe gegangen (hatten sie ihr jedenfalls gesagt). Chopper war mit Robin zum Buchladen und Ruffy plünderte den Kühlschrank - falsch, er lag neben Nami auf einer Liege und las Zeitung! Sehr untypisch für den sonst so verfressenen Kapitän .. aber diese neue Erkentniss hatte ihn wohl eine Spur ernster gemacht.

Nami entschied sich nun duschen zu gehen und ging einfach ins Bad wo sie entspannt unter die Dusche ging, sie fühlte sich jedoch dort die ganze Zeit beobachtet, stieg nun aus der Dusche und begann sich abzutrocknen und daraufhin einzucremen, und dann sich wieder anzuziehen "Hmhm.. ♪" daraufhin ging sie wieder zu Ruffy zurück und legte sich wieder hin um weiter Zeitung zu lesen.. .

Ruffy dachte über das gesehene nach - Sanji war also an Zorro vergeben ..

Alle waren inzwischen wieder auf dem Schiff und gingen ihren üblichen Beschäftigungen nach, Zorro und Sanji schienen wegen dem was als nächstes passierte einen im Tee zu haben, da sie es irgendwie schafften beim stolpern genau aufeinander zu landen - was jedoch niemand außer Ruffy mitkriegte war, dass die beiden sich dabei erneut so küssten bevor sie lieber rasch aufstanden.

Ruffy verzog sich daraufhin in den schlafraum der Jungs und deckte sich fast nichtmehr sichtbar zu, wie er es erwartet hatte kamen Zorro und Sanji herrein, einer von beiden schloss die Tür hinter ihnen..

Fortsetzung folgt?


	2. Kapitel: Nordpolfeeling

**2.Kapitel: Nordpolfeeling**

Zorro zog Sanji diesmal mit sich und verlagerte diesen aufs Sofa während er wieder dabei war sich an diesem zu verausgaben. Ruffy zog sich unmerklich zusammen er war praktisch nicht im Raum zu finden, seine Latschen waren versteckt (warum hatte er die eigentlich versteckt..?) sein Hut lag ebenfalls unter einer Decke bei seinen Latschen. Er hörte es mal oder weniger unfreiwilliger Zuhörer was da vor sich ging, wie Zorro den halb protestierenden Sanji unter sich auf das Sofa zog und ihn liebte wie er es mittlerweile schon öfters getan hatte - oder wie Sanji es getan hatte ... . //Sanji//

Merkte im Verlauf dessen wie er selbst immer nervöser wurde - aus dem Staub machen ging ja jetzt auch nicht! Dabei würde er das doch jetzt so gerne ... oder? ... nein ...

Nami las weiter in ihre Lektüre versanken, dieses Buch war einfach traumhaft für Navigatoren wie sie.

Zorro und Sanji waren mittendrin ins Bad verschwunden, Ruffy überlegte nun ernsthaft zu folgen - aber er würde das doch auch nicht wollen? "Werde ich.. deshalb zum Spanner?" //...//

"Das ist viel zu kalt!" "Stell dich nicht so an bis das Wasser warm ist dauert es viel zu lange.." "Aber der Duschkopf steht auf Nordpol!" "Weichei" Zorro stand Sanji festhaltend mit ihm unter dem (laut Sanji) viel zu kaltem Duschstrahl, der Zorro sogut wie garnichts ausmachte. "Du bist f-" bevor er etwas sagen konnte drückte Zorro ihm die Hand auf den Mund "Ich habe nochnichts gehört, Weichei" Sanji zitterte sich darunter einen ab während Zorro ihn auchnoch auszog wobei er sich wohl nochmehr verkühlte -.--- .

Ruffy linste doch tatsächlich nach drinnen zu Sanji und Zorro wobei er sich nicht ernsthaft fragte warum er das eigentlich tat. Er sah gerade viel genug um beurteilen zu können, dass sie es momentan weiter als sonst trieben.

Während Zorro Sanji in den Schritt faste und ihn an der befliesten Wand nach oben schob seufzte dieser völlig unbeherrscht etwas das sich wie "Ich liebe dich" anhörte//Warum sagst du das nicht mir..// es war schwer dafür Verständniss aufzubringen, jedoch ging er jetzt lieber schnell.

Am selben Tag nur Nachts machte Ruffy sich schlaftrunkelnd auf den Weg zur Toilette, wo er zu seiner eigenen Überraschung Sanji über den Weg lief. Sein Blick schweifte sofort über den ganzen Körper seines Gegenüber, wei konnte er nur in jeder Aufmachung so gut aussehen?

"Ich habe auf dich gewartet, ich wuste du würdest kommen" Sanji kam nun langsam auf den vor Überraschung regungslosen Ruffy zu, schlang seine Arme um dessen Hüfte und drückte ihn die Hände beide auf seinem Hintern liegend an sich herran "Ich habe schon gedacht du kommst garnicht mehr.."

"W-wie?" entweder war er zu überrascht um sich zu wehren oder er wollte es garnicht. Weswegen er ihn auch nicht daran hinderte ihm nun wieder einen Zungenkuss zu verpassen während er ihn weiter so hielt, und er selbst nun ebenfalls die Arme um ihn legt.

"Um dich still umheimlich zu töten.." Jetzt ging alles sehr schnell, er spührte den kalten Drück eines Seesteins auf seinem arm bevor ein Schwert sein herz durchstach...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" er wachte schreiend in seiner Hängematte auf.

"Hä?" er sah sich um und stellte fest, dass alle weg waren ... weshalb er schnell aufstand um im Mädchenzimmer nachzusehen ob Nico und Nami noch da sind..

Dort lagen die zwei und schliefen friedlich vor sich hin, er rüttelte sie schnell wach, lieber jedoch erst Robin und lies diese dann die schlaftrunkelnde Nami wecken "Was zum Teufel ist passiert und wo sind die anderen..?" fragte er verzweifelt blickend - woher sollten die beiden den das auch wissen..

"Hm.. kurz bevor ich schlafen gegangen bin habe ich nur was gehört.." meine Robin nachdenklich "Was denn?" "Etwas wie 'Danke es ist' aber den rest habe ich nicht verstanden.." "Das ist schonmal ein Anhaltspunkt!"

"Ähm ... Ruffy.. der bringt uns doch nichts.." "Stimmt nicht!" "Ach.."

Der Tag verging ereignisslos bis jedoch Nami sich schreiend ankündigte "Robin ist auch weg!!" "A-aber.. was hat es oder das den nun gesagt..?" "Es sagte 'Es ist kalt dort draußen'..." "Komisch" Pass aber auf dich auf klar?" meinte sie zweifelnd dreinsehend.

Am nächsten Tag hatten die beiden viel zu tun, Nami kochte für sich und Ruffy, Ruffy's Appetiet jedoch hatte erstmal abgenommen aufgrund der Situation in der sie sich befanden - wessen würde das den nicht..? Nami kontrollierte immer wieder den Kurs und Ruffy musste das Ruder bewegen wobei Nami ihm auch helfen musste.

Beide versuchten sich die Zeit sogut wie möglich zu vertreiben, Nami war es nicht angenehm dann bei Nacht ins Bett gehen zu müssen - da hier irgendwas eindeutig nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging! Aber was nur? Das war doch mehr als gruselig.. .

Schließlich wurde es Nacht und die zwei waren aus müdigkeit gezwungen ins Bett zu gehn, jedoch wurde Ruffy um ungefähr 11 Uhr von einem Platschen und einem erstickten röcheln geweckt weshalb er rasch an Bord ging um zu sehen was da war - Sanji battelte im Wasser!

Er angelte den durchnässten Sanji schnell - ihm durfte nichts passieren, nicht wo den anderen .. //nein..// "Sanji!" er brachte ihn schnell nach drinnen und hüllte ihn in warme Decken an.

Der durchnässte sah nun dankend zu ihm "Danke für deine hilfe... es ist kalt dort Draußen"

Fortsetzung folgt?


End file.
